MIRAGE
by Tzitziki Janik
Summary: La búsqueda de un amor eterno que ha sobrevivido a través del tiempo.


Hola chicas, una nueva historia un poco diferente. Fue escrita solo por el placer de hacerlo.

Disfruten y gracias por sus comentarios a mis otras historias.

* * *

**MIRAGE.**

Me despierto sudorosa y temblando, no puedo controlar el latir desbocado de mi corazón... trato de respirar profundamente para controlar mi cuerpo, pero todas las sensaciones me desbordan, instintivamente toco esa zona adolorida, buscando la señal... su marca que irremediablemente me deja cada noche.

Me levanto y camino hacia el espejo para observar mi cuello y nuevamente la decepción se refleja en mi rostro, no hay nada... no se observa nada. Aún siento sus labios quemándome, el dolor de sus afilados colmillos traspasando mi piel y el fluir de mi sangre cálida que él succiona ávidamente con fruición... hambriento.

Retiro lentamente mis dedos y sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas silenciosas resbalan por mis mejillas. Un sentimiento de desesperación e impotencia me embarga y mi corazón antes alocado ahora late débil, llenándose de soledad... grito tu nombre pero no vendrás. Me derrumbo sobre la alfombra, sollozando, exhausta tratando de dormir un poco, pero los débiles rayos del amanecer se filtran a través de la ventana, me levanto y cierro las cortinas de golpe

¡Quiero seguir soñando! pero es imposible.

Con pesar, miro los signos en mi rostro de que he pasado una mala noche, ya no me preocupo por ocultarlos. Hace ya casi un año... casi cuatro estaciones desde que empezaron esos sueños y desde entonces esa manía mía de siempre estar buscándote esperando ver tu figura en algún lugar, en el andén de enfrente durante el viaje a casa, cruzando la calle al tomar un taxi... pero solo apareces en lo más profundo de mis sueños... y duele porque sé que no podemos estar juntos.

Si los milagros ocurriesen podría verte ahora mismo, dejaría todo para poder estar contigo, abrazarte y decirte ¡Te amo!

Solo es cuestión de creer en un mirage.

Sonrío tristemente porque solo eres eso... un espejismo.

De pronto siento frío y el aire se hace irrespirable, me sofoco y lucho contra las lágrimas que amenazan con brotar de mis ojos ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! solo sucede en mis sueños. Escucho tu varonil voz pronunciando mi nombre, me envuelve, acariciándome... camino torpemente dando un traspié... estoy a punto de caer pero siento tu cálido aliento en mi cuello y tus fuertes brazos rodean mi cintura, me ofreces una rosa y un agradable aroma a maderas me inunda haciendo exaltar aún más mis sentidos.

Veo ante mis ojos escenas de vidas anteriores, un sentimiento de déjà vu me embarga y la verdad golpea a mi mente y mi corazón. Lentamente me doy vuelta... no puedo creer que sea realidad. Pero ahí estás, con esos ojos azules como el cielo... de un azul profundo e infinito como nuestras vidas... como nuestro amor... hemos estado separados por tanto tiempo, ahora lo sé.

Estoy lista, por fin dejaré de sufrir. Sonrío suavemente mientras te doy un cálido beso en los labios y susurro tu nombre con añoranza… ¡Albert!

Me abrazas fuertemente y sonríes mostrando esos inmaculados colmillos, ladeo mi cuello lista para tu mordida, siento un poco de dolor, en cada succión va un trozo de mi vida.

¡Estoy muriendo entre tus brazos!

Escucho tu voz susurrando una canción de cuna en un idioma que no entiendo... haces que los latidos de mi corazón se tranquilicen y acompasados disminuyen lentamente.

Poco a poco las fuerzas me abandonan y es en ese momento cuando tu voz se hace clara diciendo.

- No voy hacerte sufrir... te abrazaré hasta el final. Estarás entre mis brazos hasta el último halo de vida, te demostraré que un amor sin límites como el que yo siento por ti puede llevar hasta la muerte. Perdóname por el dolor que te causado, ya nunca más estarás sola. Cuando te perdí por primera vez alguien me ofreció la vida eterna, loco por el dolor acepté... y desde entonces te he buscado y ahora te doy el mismo regalo de vida, amor mío.

En ese instante dejo de escuchar el último latido de mi corazón, mi cuerpo tiembla, siento dolor, me abrazas fuertemente mientras acaricias mi cabello, me acunas entre tus brazos y susurras palabras dulces, cierro los ojos lentamente aún perdida en el azul de los tuyos.

¡Sé que he muerto!... pero no quiero dejarte... ¡Por favor no dejes que me vaya!

Como una respuesta a mis plegarias una luz hermosa me inunda y me infunde paz, mientras un cálido hormigueo invade mi cuerpo y mi alma regresa a mí, más fuerte, ¡más enamorada! ¡He pagado con mi vida por tu amor! Siento una opresión en el pecho e inhalo desesperadamente... ¡Estoy viva!

Me ayudas a reincorporarme y limpio tus lágrimas. Te beso y por primera vez pruebo el sabor de la sangre... de mi propia sangre. Paso la lengua por mis labios disfrutando y me sorprendo; ahora poseo un par de colmillos. Delicadamente me limpias la boca y un estremecimiento me sacude de pies a cabeza al ver tus ojos que han tomado un tono dorado pero sin perder del todo ese azul que me enloquece.

Leo en tu mirada el deseo contenido por tantos años. Me besas con pasión mientras me cargas y caminas hacia la cama, a mi nariz llega el aroma de tu pasión... de tu excitación... ahora todos mis sentidos son más sensibles y eso me estremece. Delicadamente me depositas en la cama y te miro expectante mientras presuroso te desnudas frente a mí, ofreciéndome el magnífico espectáculo de tu cuerpo.

Sin pudor alguno te recorro con la mirada, caminas como un felino acechando a su presa, te acercas y me desnudas, notando en mis iris la excitación que me consume. Sonriendo de medio lado me miras queriendo grabar mi imagen en tu memoria. Delineas con tus manos y con tu boca cada curva, cada promontorio... cada centímetro de mi piel, haciéndome gemir, preparándome para la gloria.

Con cada caricia oleadas de placer recorren mi cuerpo y descargas intensas me hacen vibrar, deseando aquello, que en mis sueños siempre me das. Mis manos acarician tu ancha espalda y tu pecho sudoroso. Tomo tu rostro entre mis manos y te beso apasionadamente, hambrienta. Entonces tu lengua acaricia una veces suavemente y otras con fuerza, penetrando sin piedad.

Me haces gemir sin control.

Luego bajas decididamente hasta mis pechos, tocas, lames, succionas a tu antojo lo que provoca que me quiera unir más a ti. Abro mis piernas y te ofrezco mi intimidad que late deseosa y húmeda por ti.

Me miras divertido cuando mis manos, sin control acarician mis caderas y mis pechos. Y sé que llega hasta ti mi perfume a sexo, a pasión desbordada. Aspiras fuertemente sobre mi pubis y subes deliciosamente hasta mis labios para nuevamente besarme.

Tus dedos comprueban mi humedad, satisfecho te acomodas entre mis piernas para luego dulcemente introducirte en mí, respingo un poco al sentir la invasión pero embonamos a la perfección… eres perfecto para mí.

Inicias movimientos suaves y acompasados que poco a poco me llevan al cielo, en lo más intenso me aferro a tu espalda y grito tu nombre, liberando la pasión acumulada de tanto tiempo en vigilia... por fin sacié mi deseo y apetito de ti.

Exhausto dejas caer tu peso encima de mí, nos miramos directamente a los ojos compartiendo recuerdos eróticos de encuentros pasados.

¡Eres mi locura! ya no más un espejismo.

Porque ahora estoy unida a ti... plenamente satisfecha.

By Tzitziki Janik.

* * *

Basado en la canción ONE MORE TIME ONE MORE CHANCE de Masayoshi Yamazaki.


End file.
